<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts To Haunt You by Self_Indulgent_TMNT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032988">Ghosts To Haunt You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Indulgent_TMNT/pseuds/Self_Indulgent_TMNT'>Self_Indulgent_TMNT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Nor romantic, One Shot, Other, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Reader's gender not specified, Reader-Insert, Romance only implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Indulgent_TMNT/pseuds/Self_Indulgent_TMNT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yon-Rogg was on the wrong side of his precious war. You knew this now. After a lifetime of unblinking loyalty you had finally figured out the truth. You had been raised a perfect soldier and you had been proud to be that, proud to serve your people, to serve all people in the empire, to defend them against the Skrull threat. But then Vers had disappeared, as mysteriously as she’d first arrived, most of the group who went to recover her didn’t return and everyone had gone unbelievably quiet on the subject. Especially Yon-Rogg who you couldn’t pretend wasn’t up to his eyeballs in this whole business.<br/>And you couldn’t ignore the signs anymore, couldn’t block out the inconsistencies that had always been there. You couldn’t pretend the stories added up, couldn’t believe everything was as clean-cut as you were told. And when you couldn’t keep doing that the illusion fell down around you.<br/>Yon-Rogg was on the wrong side of this precious war. You were on the wrong side of this precious war. All Kree were on the wrong side of this precious war. And you couldn’t do it one more day.</p><p>You decide to leave your life as a Kree solider and go and fight for the right side of the war. Yon tries to stop you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yon-Rogg (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghosts To Haunt You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a little something I wrote for myself based off various prompts on the list I compiled for myself. I use that list when I want a little inspiration. I've been working on it a while on and off. I finished it a short time ago and thought I might as well post it. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yon-Rogg was on the wrong side of his precious war. You knew this now. After a lifetime of unblinking loyalty you had finally figured out the truth. You had been raised a perfect soldier and you had been proud to be that, proud to serve your people, to serve all people in the empire, to defend them against the Skrull threat. But then Vers had disappeared, as mysteriously as she’d first arrived, most of the group who went to recover her didn’t return and everyone had gone unbelievably quiet on the subject. Especially Yon-Rogg who you couldn’t pretend wasn’t up to his eyeballs in this whole business.<br/>
And you couldn’t ignore the signs anymore, couldn’t block out the inconsistencies that had always been there. You couldn’t pretend the stories added up, couldn’t believe everything was as clean-cut as you were told. And when you couldn’t keep doing that the illusion fell down around you.<br/>
Yon-Rogg was on the wrong side of this precious war. You were on the wrong side of this precious war. All Kree were on the wrong side of this precious war. And, as much as it broke your heart, you couldn’t do it one more day.</p><p> </p><p>You scrabbled at the door of the small craft, fingers trembling as you tried to key in your code and gain entry, adrenaline thundering in your ears and cursing every second you spent stood, exposed in the hangar. Even though it was the middle of the night you couldn’t help but worry someone might find you. Might stop you. The small display finally flashed green as you keyed in the digits in the right order and the door swung open. You slung your bag into the small hold compartment and were just about to jump in when-<br/>
“Traitor”<br/>
Your heart stopped as a horribly familiar voice echoed across the hangar. You should have clambered in, should have ignored him and flown away before he had a chance to stop you, but you couldn’t.<br/>
“How long have you been standing there?”, you couldn’t look up, couldn’t look into Yon’s beautiful face and see the betrayal there.<br/>
“Longer than you would like. Long enough to confirm my suspicions that you’re abandoning the empire to go and join a group of terrorists”<br/>
“Don’t say that”<br/>
“What else am I supposed to say?”, you could hear footsteps heading towards you and still you stood there, staring into the cockpit of the ship but not quite managing to will yourself inside. A hand closed around your wrist and still you stood, frozen. A finger under your chin guided your eyes to meet his. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked.<br/>
“We’re on the wrong side of the war, Yon. The intelligence has been lying to us, can’t you see that?”<br/>
“Do you know how crazy you sound?”<br/>
Maybe he could see it, maybe he knew everything. Yon-Rogg was a high-ranking member of Star Force, maybe he was privy to information others weren’t. You couldn’t ask him, though. Couldn’t face the possibility you might actually be right.<br/>
“Let me go, Yon. What difference does one escaped soldier make?”<br/>
“You know I can’t do that”<br/>
“Then what are you gonna do? Kill me?”<br/>
His eyes flickered. You felt sick.<br/>
“You really would do it, wouldn’t you?”<br/>
“I can’t just let you go. If it was between letting you fly out of here and… I would do what I had to”<br/>
“Go on then. Kill me. Add another ghost to haunt you. I’m not going back”<br/>
He closed his eyes for a moment, squeezing your wrist a little harder. “Don’t do this, Y/N. You can still give it all up, walk away, go back home. We’ll pretend it never happened”<br/>
“I can’t. You know that. I’m surprised you even let me get this far”<br/>
“I’ll have to take you to the Intelligence”<br/>
“Why? So that we can repeat this conversation in there?”<br/>
He flinched at the brazen admittance of what you assumed he already knew, that he was the one you saw when you visited the Intelligence.<br/>
“You don’t have to do this, Y/N”<br/>
You stared at him. You had known Yon a very long time and somehow it was only now he began to really surprise you. “After all these years we’ve known each other I really thought you’d know me better. I thought you’d know me at least a little, know that I’m not about to abandon what I believe. Is this really how little you think of me?”<br/>
He flinched. “I always thought the world of you”<br/>
You pretended there weren’t tears prickling at the back of your eyes. “And I you”<br/>
“Then give this up! At least discuss it first, give me a chance to explain things before you throw it all away”<br/>
“So that you can feed me more lies? I don’t think so”<br/>
“And what about me?”<br/>
“What about you?”<br/>
“If you go then what am I supposed to do? What’s life supposed to look like without you here?”<br/>
“I’m sure you’ll find another soldier. One who’s willing to accept the lies you feed them. After all, that’s all I ever was, isn’t it? Just a soldier following your orders”<br/>
“You know that’s not true”<br/>
“Then what?”<br/>
“You’re far more to me than just a soldier, Y/N. You’re my friend. You were my friend”, he corrected himself and the past-tense hurt. “I thought we meant more to each other. It seems I was wrong”<br/>
The fingers around your wrist tangled themselves among yours, and despite everything you let him. He didn’t try to lead you away, though. Just stood there. Holding on.<br/>
“You weren’t wrong”<br/>
“Then why are you walking away? You wouldn’t be able to leave so lightly if you cared like I thought you did”<br/>
“Don’t you think for one second that I don’t care. I’m not leaving because I want to, I’m leaving because our entire culture is built on lies. Lies which are causing the death of a whole people. And you know it.”<br/>
“I know that you’re mad”<br/>
“No. You know exactly what’s going on”<br/>
The way his eye’s flickered away from you, just for a brief moment, confirmed it.<br/>
“Maybe you don’t know everything, but I think a long time ago you started to work things out but you’re in too deep to leave. Too deep to allow yourself to see the truth. You know, I used to worship you. You were my hero. I think that’s why you let me get so close to you, because deep down you needed someone who believed in you so fully so that you could keep lying to yourself that you really are a hero”<br/>
“That’s not why I let you close”<br/>
Yon swallowed, alternating between staring at you intently and looking anywhere but in your eyes. Your heartbeat was too loud in your ears. Your throat felt tight.<br/>
“Why did you come here, Yon? Why couldn’t you just let me leave? It would have been so easy to just fly away if I didn’t have to look at you while I did it. Now I don’t know that I can”<br/>
“Why not?”<br/>
“Because even after all of this you’re still my hero and I’m still that new recruit who would do anything not to disappoint you. But I have to do this”<br/>
“No you don’t”<br/>
“Yes. I do”<br/>
He stared at you with far too much affection. It scared you.<br/>
“There never was any changing your mind when it was made, was there? I think maybe that’s why I-”<br/>
“Don’t” you cut across him viciously. “Don’t you dare say you love me! Because even though I know it would just be another lie to make me stay I don’t think I could resist you”<br/>
“What if it’s true?”<br/>
“That would be worse. Please, Yon. Please. If you care about me at all then let me go. You know I won’t just sit back and let things continue. If you keep me here then you’re dooming me”<br/>
His hand was still grasping yours. You stared into his eyes, refusing to look away. His fingers began to relax, then his hand fell away.<br/>
“All the people I’ve murdered by letting you live”<br/>
“I could say the same thing about you”<br/>
Despite it all, he offered you a slight smirk. It didn’t quite reach his eyes. “That’s insubordination, y’know”<br/>
You bit the inside of your cheek to stop yourself crying.<br/>
“Well now seems about the right time for some of that”<br/>
His smile lingered a fraction of a second, then he looked away from you. “Get out of here”<br/>
He stepped away. You tried to swallow but the lump in your throat went nowhere.<br/>
“Thank you. Thank you”<br/>
“Don’t thank me for something I’m going to regret for the rest of my life”<br/>
You scrambled into the jet while you still could. It wasn’t until you were settled in the pilot seat that you looked down to where Yon stood.<br/>
“You could come with me”<br/>
He smiled. It was not cheerful. “Go. I gotta start shooting so they don’t think I just let you leave”</p><p>He pulled his gun from its place at is hip and your instincts kicked in, firing up the engines and closing the jet’s door as he began to shoot. Your jet screamed down the runway and into the sky.</p><p>You didn’t dare look back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone is interested, these are the prompts I was working with:<br/>1.	“Go ahead, kill me. Add another ghost to haunt you”<br/>2.	“Is this how little you think of me?”<br/>3.	How long have you been standing there?”<br/>4.	“Don’t you dare say you love me!”<br/>5.	“Don’t you think for one second that I didn’t care.”<br/>6.	“All the people I’ve murdered by letting you live.”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>